Topthorn's Story
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer – I own nothing of War Horse, except my original characters and plot. The rest belongs to the respected owner. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are Topthorn's viewpoint.

A/N: After seeing War Horse for the third time not too long ago, I decided to write another W.H. story, this one focusing on Topthorn.

Summary: AU: We all know the story of Joey, but what about Topthorn? How did he get his name? Where did he come from? How did he get to be so tough and bold? All questions will be answered in this story. One-Shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Told from Topthorn's point of view.

Genre: General/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember much about my birth, but I do remember my mother – a pure black Quarter Horse mare named Queenie, licking me clean. I carefully pushed myself up and instantly fell to one side. My mother nickered and gently nudged me with her nose. I got my bearings and took my first drink of milk. I felt the cool liquid run down my throat as I took a long drink.<em>

_We were inside the barn because it was a cold winter's night – my mother had delivered me early – I wasn't supposed to be born until the spring._

"_Father, what shall we name him?" a young boy's voice came from outside the stall. Mother was standing over me and I was in the straw, lying on my side. _

"_He was born early, so I don't expect him to live long." Master's voice was harsh like the winter wind outside. I heard the stall door open then close. I didn't hear his footsteps as he approached my mother. He spoke gently to her and I felt him rub his hands all over my tiny body. I heard mother nicker warningly to him and felt her stand next to me, protecting me._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going to be a great horse, Blackie." Master's son, Paul, assured me. I was now old enough to go out into the big pasture with my mother. There was another foal and mother in the paddock, too. The foal was black like I was, except he had an ace-shaped star in the middle of his forehead.<em>

"_Blackie, this is Coal. Play nicely you two." Paul told me as he opened the gate. Mother instantly went in and went to graze with the other mare – Duchess. I had never been outside before and this was a new world for me. _

_There was some stuff beneath my feet I had never seen before – Paul said that it was grass and it wasn't going to hurt me. It felt soft beneath my feet as I followed closely behind my mother and Paul._

"_What did you name him?" I heard Paul's brother, Garrett, ask._

"_I named him Blackie." Paul answered._

"_That's a poor excuse for a name. If you expect him to live into the summer, he needs a tough name." Garrett said, his tone boasting. I stood next to my mother and ignored Garrett's rude behavior. Garrett was five years older than Paul and Paul was really sensitive._

"_He really is a thorn in my side." Paul said as he entered the paddock to bring in my mother and I for the night. Then Paul looked into my eyes. "That's what I'll name you – Topthorn."_

_I snorted at the new name, not really knowing what to think of it._

"_That's your name – Topthorn. It's a good strong name, just like you will be someday." Paul explained as he brushed my mother._

_That night, while all us horses were sleeping, someone broke into the main house. I heard loud shots and couldn't see anything until someone opened our stall and led my mother out. I whinnied frantically as the stall opened again and someone pushed me out._

"_Topthorn!" I heard my mother whinny. I found her and trotted to her side. I saw Duchess, but not Coal. I knew from Duchess' frantic cries that Coal was still in the barn, which I saw was on fire. The smoke still stung my eyes and I could see that the barn was on fire._

_I found out later that Coal didn't survive the fire. I heard Duchess' sad whinnies the rest of the long night._

Seven years later

_I was now seven-years-old and stronger than ever. I had been weaned from my mother and was starting my army training, since there was a war coming, or so that was what the rumor was. My rider was a kind man named Jamie Stewart. He gave me treats and pats after long days of training._

"_You're a good lad, Topthorn." He always told me. I nickered and nudged him for a treat, since I had been exceptional at training that morning. He gave me a carrot and I happily munched it. Jamie smiled and put my light sheet on me before exiting my enclosure._

_The next morning, I was awake at the bugle's call. I heard the men grumble and go about their business. Jamie and another man I didn't know came over to me._

"_He is an exceptional horse." The man that came with Jamie said._

"_Indeed he is, sir." Jamie praised, holding my halter as the man touched me. I could tell he was a man of importance because Jamie kept saying 'yes sir' and 'no sir'._

"_I'll be the first to bid on him at the auction tomorrow." The man told Jamie. My ears flicked back and forth – I hated auctions, then again, who liked them anyway?_

_Jamie spent the entire day with me, which made some people unhappy. _

"_I know how much you care for Topthorn, but he has to go to auction. You're dismissed." The commanding officer – I forgot his name – told Jamie. I heard Jamie mumbling all the while as he came back towards me to finish my brushing._

_I craned my head around, hoping to get a pet or treat._

"_Not today, Topthorn. I need to brush you then the captain wants to see you for inspection." Jamie told me. I nickered and turned my attention to the young mare I had my eye on. She was the only mare among us stallions and she was beautiful. Stood a little taller than I was and was a light gray with four socks and a broad blaze that ran down her beautiful face. She was in the area next to mine and now was my chance to do something._

"_Hello." I nickered to her. She looked up from eating her hay long enough to flatten her ears against her head before getting a sip of water._

"_Go away." She whinnied. The two of us, plus some other horses, were at a training exercise two days later. There was also a new horse that one of my favorite people, Jamie, was riding. The horse's name was Joey and he was a handsome lad – had four socks and a diamond in the middle of his forehead._

"_What's your name?" I asked the pretty mare. She bobbed her head and sidestepped, nearly running into Joey._

"_Easy Mother Teresa." The mare's rider soothed. My ears pricked at her name – Mother Teresa._

"_How come they call you Mother Teresa?" I nickered questionally._

"_None of your business. Why can't you leave me alone?" she nickered._

"_Because I love you." I snorted, tossing my head._

_Just as I had gotten to know Mother Teresa, she was injured when we attacked the Germans. A bullet had gone through her leg and she was bleeding everywhere. My rider had also been killed in battle and so had Joey's. _

"_Put the gray horse down." I heard a German soldier command. Mother Teresa was on her side, blood trickling down her leg. She looked into my eyes as a gun was pointed at her head._

_I averted my head so I wouldn't see my beloved friend get killed._

"_It's just the two of us." Joey nickered as two German boys came over to us._

"_Yeah." I nickered angrily._

"_Topthorn, what's wrong?" Joey snorted as one of the German boys tacked us up. I felt him mount me and heel me into a gallop._

"_Mother Teresa was killed today." I snorted, my breath even with the galloping._

_We were now headed out of Germany and were now stopped at a windmill. _

_I was in the middle of a wonderful dream when I heard the soft purr of an engine. Joey was already on his feet, snorting nervously. I rose to mine and saw two guards lead the boys out of the windmill._

_They never returned._

_Joey and I were sleeping when the door to the windmill opened and closed again. A few minutes later, the door opened again and a girl entered, carrying a bucket of sudsy water._

"_I am going to call you François and you Claude." She told Joey and I. She then told us her name was Emilie and she lived with her grandfather. From her accent, I could tell we were in France, which was impossible – we had left Germany not that long ago._

_Before I knew it, Joey and I were taken from the girl and were forced to pull heavy machinery for the Germans. I saw a horse drop dead in front of me and someone ordered for the man holding Joey and I to bring a horse forward. The man started leading me forward, but Joey broke free and reared up, taking the dead horse's spot._

_Another horse died and I took the horse's place. The machinery was heavy, but Joey and I didn't slow down. Suddenly, I got very sick and they had to unharness me because I couldn't pull the machinery. Joey's leg was not supporting him, so they unharnessed him, too._

_The German man who was holding us led us away from the machinery and the gunfire. Without warning, I got to my knees and rolled on my side._

"_Oh no, please get up." The German told me. Joey snorted nervously and flicked his tail._

"_Topthorn? What's wrong?" Joey nickered._

"_I don't know, but Joey, you must go on without me." I told my friend._

"_I can't."_

"_Yes, you can." I snorted weakly. I took my final breath and passed into the next world._

_I saw my family – my mother, Duchess, Mother Teresa and Coal, all waiting for me._

_I knew I was in a better place now that my family and loved ones were here._


End file.
